Magnet
by spiritualnekohime4
Summary: Fitting in is what everyone will occasionally strive for. Well, for Mattie, it's the only other thing he dreams of. Sad part is, he will never be normal in the 'strugglers' world, but can he achieve the same goal in the 'being' world? PRUxCAN and etc.
1. epilogue

**I know I haven't updated **_**Drabble high!**_** In a while, but that is because of end of school testing and i have been busy writing this new story. I already have the skeleton made, now all I need to do is find some victims and put the flesh-erm... add the details? Don't worry, I don't plan on deleting this story when I get writers block. If it makes you feel any better, I already have the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters ready. Now to the Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, but enjoy!**

Fire. Everyone calls it an element of destruction but I call it hope and new life. You see, my name is Matthew Williams, I am 16 years old and go to Hetalia World Academy, a school for many international students. I'm also a bit... different from normal people. This story is probably one you wouldn't believe and i won't force you to. I just feel like I have to share this.

It started when my mother died, and my father, Alan, a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes, had taken to drinking to rid himself of the pain. He never did anything to me or my wheat blond, blue eyed brother, Alfred. He never hurt or yelled at us, just drank until he passed out. One day, Alfred and I found him on the floor lying unconcious. Scared that he was hurt, we managed to push him onto the couch and called 911. When the ambulance came, the let us ride in the big car. It would have been really fun had it not been that they were trying to get a stronger pulse from our dad. We finally made it to the hospital, the paramedics running into the building with dad on the stretcher. One of the nurses on call named Tino , a young man that looked about 18, came and shuffled me and Alfred to the waiting room. He tried his best to reassure us that out father would be alright and that his friend, Berwald, a 19 yr old, was one of the nurses helping my dad. A while later, a big, tall doctor with blond hair and glasses, whom I supposed was Berwald, came over and explained to us what had happened, saying that since the doctor was busy, he came and told us. Being 12, we were able to understand most of what was being explained. He told us that dad had alcohol poisoning, and that he had had a mild seizure while trying to flush his kidneys. We were all thankful that he hadn't been unconcious long enough to have any brain damage.

Alfred and I sat with Dad while he was in the care unit of the hospital. Dad had woken up earlier but because of his little accident, he was forced to stay checked in so that he could be watched for further damage. We were sad when we had to leave, the nurse saying that someone was there to pick us up. We then grew scared when we saw it was our aunt Rose who had come. She didn't completely harm us whenever we came to visit, but she would punish us for every little thing we did, saying it was the only way for children to learn to behave. She would lock us in the closet, which was were I got my fear of the dark from, or made us sit on a really splintery chair with books on our heads. We always hated going to her house, seeing as it always smelled like candles and really disgusting food.

When we got to the house, aunt Rose pushed us through the door and told us to sit at the table to have a late dinner. After we finished the meal, she sent us to bed. Alfred, always being the more out-going when it came to our curiosity, went over to her and asked is dad was going to be okay and if we could visit him again the next day. Aunt Rose just gave him a disgusted smile at the mention of dad and said that we could visit but only to see how a failure at life lived, and that he deserved to die. You might be wondering why aunt Rose would wish her brother dead, but seeing as they were only siblings in-law she hated him. Wouldn't you be sad, Alfred had asked. This time she gave a worried face, and before i could begin to doubt her hatred towards father, said that she wouldn't care and that the only thing she worried for was that if he _did_ die, was that she would be responsible for taking care of us. Alfred still not understanding the situation, asked the question of, don't you love us? This really set aunt Rose off, giving him a deadly stare before slapping him across the face. Now, I bet your wondering where I was during this time. Well, I was behind the wall being the shy coward I am, and just gasped when I saw her strike him. Alfred ran to his spare room and cried.

Fearing that she would hit me next, I put my coat on and ran out the door. Aunt Rose didn't seem to hear me because I didn't hear her come after me. I ran as best as I could as the December snow started to fall heavily. I walked through the wood to my house, happy for once that our Aunt lived close to our house. When I made it there, I tried to open the door, but I found it locked. I tried the back door, but it too was locked. I decided to see if I could make it to the hospital. It was 5 miles but since I knew the route, I thought I could get there faster.

I hugged my coat closer to me and walked forward, the snow already up to my ankles. I trudged on and on until I grew tired. Sitting down, I started to grow sleepy but then stood up when I realized I was only 3 miles away. By then, the snow had grew to be up to my knee in the hour I walked. 2 miles closer and the snow was up to my hip. Fearing that I might not be able to reach the hospital, I walked into the woods hoping that the Pines that grew there would help protect me from the still falling snow. I started to think it was a bad idea when I couldn't see the hospital up ahead like I thought. I thought I would have more luck if I went back to the sidewalk. But that my friends was a horrible mistake. By the time I reached the sidewalk, the snow was at my elbows. By that time, I was growing really tired and decided to sit and rest. I had created a little pocket in the snow so that i wouldn't get blasted by the snow from all sides.

I sat in there, thinking about what my dad would say when he saw me. At first, he would probably be surprised about me being there, but then get angry and tell me about how dangerous my little stunt had been. Right then, I didn't care if I got grounded for the rest of my life, it was starting to get unbearably cold and I wanted to get back inside a building. I started to rub my hands together, trying to seek the little warmth I knew I had in my body. I curled up even tighter, pulling my legs closer to me. By then, my hands had started to grow warmer. I decided to put my warm hand on my face, but when I looked down at them, I was surprised at what I saw. There in my 12 year old hands, was a small orange fire. I took one hand away, letting it float on one hand, and reached towards it. I didn't burn my finger like I thought I would. Finally over my surprise, I curled myself around the fire and drew whatever warmth I could. It lasted for a good 7 minutes before I started to grow tired. I started to think about my family then, as my eyes kept fluttering. I thought about my dad, his nice and gentle green eyes and friendly dirty blond hair. I thought about his caring nature that would hopefully be back when he returned.I thought about Alfred, his free blue eyes and wild wheat blond hair. His wish to be a super hero still struck me as funny, even in this dire situation. I then remembered my cousin Francis who was older then me by one year. His wild yet kind eyes, and his attitude were what struck my the most at that moment. His voice drew everyone to him, no matter if they liked him or not. His impecable fashion sense always made me laugh, even now. I missed him, having moved so far away from here.

Then I started to think of mom. He name was Emeli. She was a wild one at heart but she was really loving and always fought to protect whoever was closest to her. Seeing as I was in a big situation, I couldn't help but think that I would be metting her soon. This frightened me, so to keep my mind off of death, I decided to stare at the fire that was still in my palms.

The fire had grown dimmer as I thought. 15 minutes had passes, and now I couldn't even keep my head up. As I started to nod off, I saw the fire grow really dim before finally going out.

I saw black everywhere though I could see my hands and arms in front of me. I started to hear a faint _beep, beep_ coming from somewhere. I then saw a small light up in the sky. Whether I liked it or not, I started to float up to the surface, the closer I got, the heavier I felt. Finally, I reached the light, and I was engulfed in it. I opened my eyes to see everything around me was white. Tino, the nurse from the last time I was there, was standing next to an I.V. hooked up to my wrist. I made a small groaning noise as I lifted my free arm to cover my eyes. Tino, having heard the noise, turned and looked at me with a warm smile. He said that he was happy to see me awake and that I was very lucky. How, I had asked. He told me that when they found me, I was barely breathing, and I had such a low pulse, but that I had somehowed managed to escape it all with only minor cuts from when I walked through the woods. I was about to tell him about the fire that had showed up, but no matter how nice he looked, he wouldn't believe me if I told him.

I stayed quiet until I heard the door open. I turned to see dad and Alfred looking at me, tears in both of there eyes. Alfred ran up to me and cried loudly while dad walked slowly over to me, and softly reached his hand over to my face. He then crouched down to look at me face-to-face and then pulled me into a desperate hug. He quietly cried and wiped away tears I didn't know I had. He told me that he was sorry and that he loved me. That he didn't want to lose me like he lost mom. He said that he would promise to stop drinking. This caused more tears to come to my eyes, and I let them fall freely. I grabbed onto him and Alfred as if they were my only lines to lifes, and it felt as if they were.

3 years years have passed since that time and inbetween those few years, Alfred came out and told dad that he was homosexual. He didn't kick him out like we heard many parents did. He just said that love was love and that was all that mattered in a relationship and that he was happy that Alfred felt like he could trust him enough to tell him that. This was great, seeing as I too was like my brother, but I held back in saying anything, because I saw Alfred get bullied by people he used to call friends. My dad decided that it would be better to move and have a fresh start. We finished school and moved to the same city as my cousin Francis and aunt Jean. During the summer, while we were still unpacking, Alfred came out with another secret. He told out dad that he could fly. He even showed us that he could, and floated up to the ceiling. Dad just let his eyes grow wide before Alfred came down and asked if he was scared or angry was was going to kick him out. Dad just gave him an amused chuckle and told him that he wasn't going to kick him out. Told him that it was just a lot to grasp. Then he told him that he may have a power but that he needed to use it wisely, and not just to make some unwanted friends. Alfred took this to heart and decided that he would be everyones hero.

By that time, I had learned to control my fire summoning. My eyes would always grow just a bit darker but you couldn't really see it. Being forgotten at my old school taught me to observe, and what I saw was that being different cause people to treat you different. Not wanting to get bullied I kept everything a secret. Me being homosexual was one thing, but being able to summon fire, people would chase me with pitchforks and torches. Fearing for what I thought would be a horrible life, I kept myself at a distance and watched everything that happened. For the year that was at the new school, I kept to the shadows and tried to live as normal as I possibly could, but that changed when I met an albino that took an intrest at my hidden world.

**Okay, so I know that you people probably realized that some of the diolouge didn't have quotation marks, but that's because this is supposed to be like a memory at the beginning. please review and favorite and follow. The next chapter will come out Sunday. And make sure Charlie is happy he gets angry when you talk about him!**


	2. m-meeting?

I hate getting up in the mornings. I wish I could sleep in but my stupid internal alarm clock says 6:30 exactly. After getting up and checking I'm not some type of zombie, I go and wake up my little brother. Everybody always thinks I'm the lazy one who always sleeps in but I'm always the first one up in out little family. Walking to my brothers room can always be a pain in the ass because sometimes I leave my things in the hallway.

Finally escaping the horror that is the messy hallway, I walk into my brothers room and look at him for a second. Since I came out to my dad about my powers, I've noticed Mattie just be there. He doesn't really do much besides do his school stuff and home stuff. He doesn't hang out with friends, if he has any, and he doesn't go out at night. Sometimes I worry for him.

When I reach his bed, I grab his shoulder and shake him a little. I hear a slight 'raaaawwwwwrrrr'. "Mattie bro, get your ass up, time to go to school." I say to his still lying form. "Allll! fine, i'll get up." he answers. I see him lift his head, his eyes still shut, and drag a sleepy hand to his face. I just laugh at his bed head and he throws a pillow to my face. He finally manages to drag himself out of the bed and he reaches his hand out, asking for guidance. I grab his arm and lead it to the rest room where he closes the door on my face. I stay there long enough to hear the water start to run and then a gasp as he mutters about the water being to cold for the morning. This is the typical morning routine thing for our little family. I just chuckle as I walk away to get ready my self.

* * *

"Why does Al have to wake me up so early." I say to my still tired face in the mirror. I grab a towel from the outside closet and walk back into the bathroom. I take a quick shower, surprised at first from he cold water, "Why does water have to be so cold in the morning." Having started a little fire right over the nozzel to warm the water to a nice temperature. I always do this to the water, seeing as I try to keep the water bill low. Dad has enough trouble paying the house. He had lost his job a month earlier and he has been trying to find one. I walk out from my shower and get ready, tugging on a pair of jeans, a red MCR t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. Last but not least, my beloved red hoodie which smells a bit like maple syrup and a bit like fire, wonder from where? I walk down stairs and find Alfred at the table chomping on his cereal, a cup of coffee next to him. I walk over the stove and turn it on, heating it up, getting the pancake batter ready. I cook them and serve them on a plate with my well-loved maple syrup. "Can I have some?" asks Alfred. I simply nod before giving him two. He immediatly attacks them and wolf them down. "Al, i don't think you're supposed to drink them." I say as I see them disappear. He just gives me a look as if to say, 'come on!' I finish up my pancakes and set them in the sink. I grab my backpack and walk out the door, Alfred running out behind me. He runs to the bus stop but I decide to walk to school.

I decided to go through the woods. When I get there, I immedietly see a small bundle of fur poking out from out of the bushes. "Kuma! I have some fish!" I say in the bundles general direction. Almost at once, I see a snout poke out and sniff the air. When it catches my scent, it runs over, "food." I kneel down and give the polar bear a fish i grab from my backpack that i had stuffin there earlier. Kuma, or Kumajiro when I could remember, was a polar that I had found about a year ago. When I first met him, I was surprised to see that a polar bear lived so close to a city. When I found out it could talk, I passed out. When I awoke, I saw it's head stuffed in my lunchbox, shnuffling through the lunch I still hadn't eaten. When it came out, it looked at me, confused for a second, before asking, "Who?" After a while of feeding it, I finally came to terms with knowing that a talking polar bear lived near my city. Whenever I ask how he's able to talk, he responds with "magic snake did it last year. Food." I guess the 'magic snake' did something to his growth, because he can grow and shrink whenever he wants. When Kuma is good and full for the time being, I decide that it's time to leave for school. I say my good-bye and head to the school.

* * *

This year is my sophmore year of high school. I don't have very many friends, only those who seem to notice me I arrive, I notice my friend Kat standing by the gate. Katyusha, a girl from the Ukraine was the first to be my friend. Last year, which was my first year here, I had been walking around, lost by how big this building was, had walked into the art room. When I saw that no one was ther, I turned around to leave, but was met with the.. um... land(?) that belonged to Katyusha. She immedietly started crying and apologizing for having run into me. I managed to calm her down, and asked why she had run into the art room in the first place. "I promised to help the teacher clean up, but I forgot about at the last minute and now I bet she's mad at me for not getting here when she really needed me and I'm going to be expelled and oh!" she cried out. I tried my best to comfort her, which gradually worked until she completely stopped crying again. "You're very nice. Many people always run away when I start to cry. My name is Katyusha, but you may call me Kat and I'm a sophmore at this school. What is your name?" she asks. "Matthew. I'm a freshman." I reply with a smile. We immedietly start a good friendship. I'm just happy that she doesn't forget me or confuse me for my brother.

We both walk into the school, finding our way into our classroom. There, she leaves me to go to her class, which is on the third floor. When she leaves, I enter and find my other friends, Lars and Lovi ("That's not my fucking name!"). "'Bout time you got here, you maple bastard." yells Lovi, ("Shut up with the name!"). Lars just looks up, accepting my presence. "Nice to see you LOVIno." I say, a smirk clearly on my face. "What the fuck have I told you about calling me that stupid name." He yells at me. "Lars, did I say anything about a stupid name?" I asked the my dutch classmate. "Nope." He responded. Lars was a student from the Netherlands. He moved here from over there about 3 years ago. Lovino came from Italy with his grandfather and little brother. He has a sort-of potty mouth but we know that he really cares. I met Lovino before meeting Lars. I had been running in gym class, ahead of everyone else. No one but him seemed to notice that I was ahead of everybody eles. When he finally reached, I turned to look at him and saw the fire in his eyes, clearly challenging me to a race. I gave him a small nod and we were off. He clearly won, him being about half a mile ahead of me. When he stopped to breathe, he looked at me and started to laugh, which cause me to do the same. We were only able to stop when the couch had spilled water on the both of us, yelling at Lovino saying that he shouldn't just start running for no apparent reason. Lovino then got angry and pointed to me, saying that he "wanted to see what the new kids got." When the couch finally realized that I was standing next to Lovi, he started to apologize for not having seen me. This caused him to forget about the running and we got off scott free. We both started to talk and eventually we became really good friends.

Lars, I had met a year after he arrived. I had been outside, throwing out the garbage from yesterday, when he came around the corner. I hadn't heard or seen him come up to our little fence, until I heard a gruff, "Do you know where I can find a flower shop?" At first I was surprised that he was asking me in the first place. But after a short while of just silence, I gave a small sigh and told him to "hold on a sec." I walked back inside, grabbed my wallet, cellphone, and told dad that i was going out. When I walked out, he gave me a weird look before saying, "I just asked for directions, didn't I?" I simply nodded before saying "Yeah, but it's easier to just show you." This seemed good enough for him and away we went to the local flower shop. When we walked in, I showed him around the shop since I liked to go there a lot. We talked for a bit, and we came to know each other a bit more. All three of us would occaisionally hang out, and Kat would sometimes go out with us, but lately, over the summer, the only one who would hang out with me would be Kat, and that would only be sometimes.

I had missed them a bit so I had been looking forward to school. After catching up a bit, we sat in our seats as the teacher was walking in. "Good day students. Since today is the first day of the school year, we will be having a test to see what you know." Everybody groaned when they heard this, me included. 45 minutes later, we left the classroom, Lars, Lovi and I walking to our seperate classes. My next one was art, so I decided to sit in the back. The tables were made for two, so when I sat down, someone else sat down next to me. When I turned to see who it was, I saw white hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. "Hallo. Are you new here or something?" He asked. "N-no, I've l-lived here for 3 years. I-i think y-you've met my brother A-alfred." I say. "You're his brother? But you guys seem completely different." He states, his eyes widening just a little. "Yeah, I'm M-" I started to say, but was cut off as the teacher started to talk. "Okay, so today, I would like for you to do a little sketch of anything you like. Please nothing crude or inappropriate." She says. Seeing as I would have to use shading, I decided to pull my sleeves up, not wanting to get graphite on my hoodies sleeve. When I pull them up, I notice that I still had my guaze on my writst. "W-what did you d-do?" asked the albino looking at my wrist. "H-huh?" I said. "Y-your writsts. Tell me you don't..." I widened my eyes before saying, "N-never. I-i was making some food and I burned my wrist on the frying pan side." I say, telling the truth. I may be able to summon and control fire, but that doesn't mean I'm not clumsy. "Then show me. I know i'm being pushy, but I have my reasons." I stand up and ask the teacher if I could go to the restroom. She said yes after reminding her of who I was. When I entered, I waited for the albino to walk in. When he did, he stood by the door, as a means of blocking any escape. I walk over to the trash bin and take off the gauze. When that's done, I walk over to him to show him the burn mark. He sighs in relief, letting go of my arm, which he had picked up when I walked over. I return to the trashcan and take out a guaze wrap I had in my hoodie pocket. I wrap it and walk back over to the albino. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce my self earlier. I am the Awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt." He states, acting as if the earlier interaction never happened. "I'm M-matthew Williams." I respond. "I thought you said that Jones was your brother. What's with the different sur names?" he asks, a bit confused. "I took m-my mothers m-maiden name instead of my f-fathers sur name." I say matter of factly. "Okay," he says, accepting the small explaination. "M-may I a-ask what your r-reasons were for c-checking my w-writst?" I ask, curious about his reasons. "Oh, well, I had a friend who died of blood loss a few years back due to self-harming. He was a close friend, but I didn't even notice the problems he was going through." Gilbert replied, his voice growing fainter until it was just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into something so personal." quickly responded Matthew, a tad bit frightened by the sad look upon Gilberts face. "Oh, it's okay. You didn't know and you were curious." "I still feel bad about asking." "Well don't, besides, it's about time we got back to class." "O-oh. y-yeah, you're right." And with that, they left the restroom and headed back to class.

* * *

I really hate walking through the halls after school. Everybody is in a mad rush to get home, so they completely ignore the nobodies, like me. So it's no surprise that when I'm walking down the the front shcool stairs, someone bumps into me and ends up with me falling over. I brace my self for the impact, all the while hearing someone say my name. I feel the impact before the actual pain. I'm just lucky I fell from pretty close to the bottom. When I sit up, I feel a presence next to me, but i don't really register it until I feel a cool hand pressed where I had landed, which had been my elbow. At first, the pain was excrusiating, but now it was a dull ache. I looked up to see who had helped me, and I saw red eyes looking back into my violet ones, a look of woork etched into the face. "Are you alright Matthew? I saw you get shoved, so I tried to call out your name," said Gilbert as he helped Matthew stand. "I'm alright now, but you shouldn't really worry about me. It happens all the time after school," I responded, nodding my head in thanks. "What do you mean?" "I just mean that I am what you call a school nobody. Nobody notices me, even when i'm right in front of there face, so I try not to really blame others." I say, starting to walk towards my house. Gilbert had started following me, so we continued to talk. "Why would you be a nobody?" "I don't know, I really don't stick out, so I guess I just have to deal with it." "Oh. well okay. I guess we part ways here," continued the Albino as he started to walk away. "W-wait. I..um... I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." "You don't have to say thank you, i mean, what are friends for?" he says before waving his hand in a good-bye. _Did I just make a new friend?_ I think while walking away towards my house.

**I told you this would be up today :P**

clean classical and comfort lines.

"this steak is a little tough"

"so is life, and then you die" ~butler from the nanny talking to the shefield son :3


	3. pleaseNO!

**So I just now realized that it is saturday, so here is another chapter.**

The night before, when I arrived home, I must have had a smile on because when I walked in, my dad went up to me with a small smile on his face. "Did you make a new friend or something? You look really happy." "I think so. This guy in my art class was talking to me, and when I tripped down the stairs," I inserted my little white lie so he wouldn't worry,"he helped me get up and walked with me to the corner near here." I finish, a small smile dawned on my face. "That's great to here. Now help me make the food. Your brother is bringing a new _friend_." said dad, his voice changing a bit when he said friend. This friend would most likely be Im Yong-soo, a guy from Korea who moved here in 5th grade. We all knew that Alfred liked him, always talking about him, and his face would grow a faint blush. Whenever we called him out about it, he would get all flustered and deny everything, saying that they were just friends. It made me laugh whenever I saw his face, but it made me really happy to see that he had someone he liked.

When Alfred arrived with Yong-soo an hour later, they both seemed a bit messed up (* wink wink *). "Hey Alfred, we just finished up making supper. Is Yong-soo going to join us?" asked dad. "Y-yeah! Come on Yong-soo, this is the perfect time." I hear Alfred whisper to Yong-soo, piquing my curiousity. When we all sit down to eat, burger I may add, both my brother and his friend both have a look of nervousness on there faces. "So, anything new happening in school I should now about?" asked dad, a small knowing smile on his face. "N-no. Not in shcool at least." replied Yong-soo. "So, where is this new thing happening?" he asks, giving them both a confused face, not completely reaching his eyes. "Well, dad... Yong-soo and I are.." Alfred states, his voice growing fainter as he continues, until we can't hear him. "Can you repeat that son, I can't hear you." "I said that Yong-soo and I are mmhing." this time only a tad bit louder. "One more time please." "I said that Yong-soo and I are dating!" he finally yells out, his face growing more and more red. "Well, I only have one thing to say to that." exclaims dad, his face looking very angry. "It's about time!" he says, his 'angry' look being replaced with one of extreme joy. "E-excuse me?" questioned Yong-soo, his face showing a small bit of fear. "I said it was about time. I can tell when someone is more than just friends. It's about time you told me." he restated. I having been ignored for the time being, just laughed quietly when I saw Alfreds face turn from one of utter fear to one of happiness and joy. He then started to laugh, hugging Yong-soo in the process, who was trying to get away out of sheer embarrasement. Having finished my supper a while ago, I stood up and put my plate in the sink before walking up to my room.

When I get there, I lay down on my bed and look up to the ceiling. I stay that way for about 15 minutes before I decide to to get up and head back downstairs. I head over to the fridge and pull out a fish i had left in there to thaw out. I throw it in a bag and head for the door. "Where you going Mattie?" asks dad from around the corner. "Just going to go feed Kuma." i say heading out the door. Just a few months ago, I had decided to tell dad about Kuma. When I did, he seemed really surprised to hear that there was a a polar bear living nearby. Before I could do anything else, he had me show him where he was so that he would now what it looked like. If he was surprised about a polar bear, he was down right scared after hearing it speak. He nearly passed out. Once he realized that Kuma wasn't dangerous, he let me come over to this little bit of the woods to feed him, saying that if he were to live with us, the neighbors would call animal control and have him taken away.

* * *

"Kuma! I brought you're food." I say, standing where he usually was. When he didn't show up immidietly, I set down the bag and called once again. He still didn't show up. Sarting to get worried, I walked further into the woods, feeling a sense of being watched as I walked by. "Kuma!" I say once again. Finally giving up, I turn around and head back. When I reach the small empty clearing, I see that my bag is on the ground sideways. I walk over to the other side, and see a small white body with it's head shnufflinf around. "Kuma, you had me worried for a minute there." I say as it pulls its head out. "Food." he says, looking up to me with pleading eyes. Reaching down, I pull out the fish and hand it over. He grabs it with his jaw and eats most of it in one bite. I kneel down and pet his head, the feeling of being watched is still there, but I decided to ignore it.

Seeing the sun starting to set, I decided to head home, stopping by the gas station near bye, I grab a drink and continue my walk home the sun setting while I was in the gas station. I start to walk a bit quicker, wanting to get home faster, wanting to avoid anybody who might be dangerous. I open the front door and get inside, yelling out an, "I'm back!" before going upstairs to my room. Having done my homework at shool, I take a shower and lay down, falling asleep after a while.

* * *

_What are you going to do? Do you think you are powerful enough to defeat me? You barely have enough strength to stand up for your self. You have no army to help you. You are nothing but a weak human. A spinless fool who fears everything around you._

_**You're wrong. I am not weak. I'm also not a spinless fool.**_

_Oh really now. How about I show you how much of a scared fool you are._

It suddenly gets really dark before a bright light flickers on. Images of my family start to appear. At first, they are ones of great joy, before they turn to ones of a sadder memory. Before long, they are images of memories I can't remember. Ones that depict my mother suffering a great pain that I cannot see. The next one is of my father, extremely injured, his face in extreme pain. After that one, I see my brother, on the ground dead. His face is bruised black and purple, his wrists have very red rope burns. His neck held many lacerations, but his body was the worst. Where there wasn't clothing were very angry burns, all along his legs most likely from what i could see, and his arms. These images brought a bit of tears to my eyes but what happened nest had me shouting for mercy. The next things I saw and heard were the shouts of pain that came from behind me. When I turned around, I saw my family cowering all in different situations. Someone was beating my mother, calling her degrading names and insulting my brother and I. My brother had his hands tied behind him while someone continually stabbed him, purposely missing the vital areas. His howls of pain were very loud and I couldn't stand to hear them any longer. My father probably had it worst though. His arms and legs were bound but his eyes were being forced open, not letting him look away from the looks of pain etched into the faces of my brother and mother.

_**Stop it! They haven't done anything wrong! Please just let them be! PLEASE! I beg of you!**_

_What did I tell you fool. you are nothing. Nothing but a spineless bag. You can't hurt me. I can do as I please and not you or anybody else can do anything to stop me. Right now, how about I show you what your future is if you defy my power._

Great pain suddenly shoot up my legs and moves quickly towards my heart, where I feel it beat rapidly. Then is just stops. When it starts up again, a feeling of an electrical currents rocks through my body. First the pain is every few minutes, then every few seconds, before it happens everytime my heart beats. Right before I black out from the pain, I hear a sort of laugh echoing and bouncing off the walls.

* * *

I sit up with a start, my heart still beating rapidly, and feel the shadow of the pain I had just experienced. When I get up, I fall over, my legs numb, and I lay there until I feel like I can get up. I slowly make my way to the door, peeking at the window to see the sun starting to go up. I walk to the restroom and head for the shower. I get in ignoring the cold water I turned on and just stand there, thinking of the lingering dream. Who was that? I question to thin air. Why do they want to hurt me? I slowly realize where I am and I start to move. When I finish, I get out and walk to my room. I get dressed and begin to forget the nightmare, thinking that was all it was, a simple nightmare. I slowly make my way downstairs and make the batter for pancakes. I make them on the skillet and begin to hum a happy tune, completely forgetting about the dream, and serve them on a plate. I cover them after taking some with me, and pack a fish into my bag, leaving a note saying that I had gone early and with that, I head out.

I go to the woods where Kuma lives, and call his name, this time coming out as soon as the last word left my lips. I feed him the fish and one of the pancakes I brought with me. I say," See you later," and leave, heading to the school building. I climb the stairs and head to the third floor, where the art room is. The teacher trusts her students enough to not leave it locked, so I'm allowed to go in and use the supplies. Today, I decide to draw a picture instead of working on a project she had us start at the last second yesterday. Not really having anything in mind, I just let the penciil flow across the paper and before long, there is a rough sketch of a small bird. I decided to keep going and pretty soon, I have the complete sketch. I go and get a charcoal pencil to continue the shading. When I sit down, I notice it's one with a strong hardness, so being the somewhat of the lazy person we all know we sometimes are, I look around and check to see if anybody is here. Seeing that no one is there, I start a little fire in my hand and lay the tip into the center, softening it a bit until I am satisfied with the hardness. I quickly put out the fire and start to shading the bird before long, I finish and set down the picture to admire it a bit. "You're pretty good at drawing," says a low voice from behind me. Having surprised me, I squeak and jump up to see Gilbert behind me. "H-hey, what are you doing here so early G-Gilbert." my voice quavering from the fear that he had seen me light the fire. "I could ask you the same thing Birdie." he states, a smirk on his face. "W-well, I woke up earlier then usual and just decided to come to school early." I say, hoping the lie was convincing enough. "Okay birdie. I came here early to see if I could pull a prank on Francis and Antonio." He says still with a smirk on his face. "Mind if I have that picture. Reminds me a lot of my pet canary at home." he asks, looking down at the bird again. "S-sure." I say handing it to him.

* * *

I came here to pull a prank on Francy-pants and Toni. I walk into the art room, noticing the lights were on. I go over and see Matthew, the kid from yesterday, with something orange in his hand, a charcoal pencil in the other. i walk slowly and see that it looks a bit like a small flame. Getting closer, he puts it out and starts to shade the ppicture he was working on. A small bird which reminded me greatly of Gilbird. "You're pretty good at drawing." I say, right behind his ear. He jumps and gives a squeack as he turns aroung, reminding me of a bird. "H-hey, what are you doing here so early G-Gilbert," he questions, his voice wavering. I keep a smirk on my face as i say, "I could ask you the same thing Birdie," throwing in the small name. He doesn't seem to notice though as he then explains his reason for being early. I just nody my head before answering his question, saying that I was here to prank my friends. I then ask if I can keepp the picture, saying it reminded me of my canary. He just nods his head saying sure, but I see great releif cross his face as I don't ask anymore. I say thanks and leave, all the while thinking _this is going to be a special year,_ I head to Francis' and Antonio's locker and set up the prank.

* * *

Later in the morning, everybody hears a "GILBERT!" before seeing him run down the halls, great amusment etched into his face, his friends running after him, there heads and clothes doused in purple water.

**I hope all you people enjoyed this chapter :D Please review, it makes me really happy and it would be nice if you silent readers reviewed, you can sign in as a guest.**


	4. but I? and he?

So I decided, that what was going to be chapter 4 was going too fast, so that you get the story, I will slow it down a bit.

Since the day I came to school early, Gilbert and I started to hang out. We would sometimes go to the roof top with the rest of his group to enjoy lunch. Francis would bring a a guy named Arthur Kirkland, from England. When he was around, Francis always seemed to have a lot of 'accidental' gropes. He would try to hug him or would give him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur would get a blush and would yell 'Bloody Frog!', though he never seemed to mean it. Antonio on the other hand, would bring Lovino, who always came fighting. Antonio would try to hug him, and Lovino would always punch him or head but him, but if you looked closely enough, you could see a strong blush on his face. Gilbert, instead, would just strike up a conversation and we would talk until lunch was over.

The other day was the beginning of winter break. I decided that I would be lazy so I didn't wake up until 12 in the afternoon. When I did get up, I headed downstairs and made some pancakes. I had just finished them, when my phone went up. I went to check and saw that I had gotten a text from from some named M_einAwesomeSelf_.

_Sup! You wanna hang out today?_

_Who is this? _I answer back

_Come one Birdie. Don't tell me u 4got about me already! D:_

Seeing the nickname he always uses for me, I answer back _Gilbert? How did you get me my number?_

_That, my friend, is for me to know and for you to never find out. ;3_

_Stalker_

_That's mean Birdie. Here I am, asking if u wanted 2 hang out 2day and u go and accuse me. * tear *_

_I apologize, now where do you wanna hang out?_

_That my friend is a surprise. But get ready. I will be there in half an hour. See u ;)_

I don't get another reply, so I head upstairs and go through my normal routine. When I get down 25 minutes later, I am wearing some jeans, a red shirt, some convers and my always present red hoodie. After about a minute, I hear the door knock and I hurry over to answer it. "Yo! Birdie, you ready?" asks Gilbert from the door. I nod my head and go to the kitchen to grab my phone and wallet, leaving a note for my dad to find. When I get back out to the living room, I notice him looking at an old photo from when I was little. "Cute." he says as he straightens up. We head out the door to his car, and away we went, to wherever he decided we should hang out at. "So. How are you with the cold Birdie?" he mysteriously asks. "I love the cold." I say, and it's true. Because of my ability, not only could I summon fire, but I could also take away from the 'inner fire'. That was the reason why I could where a hoodie at anytime of the year. When I answer him, a smile appears on his face. That's when I decided to ask him the question that was nudging at my brain for the past few days. "Why do you call me Birdie?" He just looks at me with a smirk before replying with, "So, have you just noticed, or have you been to unawesome to not ask earlier?" "No comment," I say, not wanting him to get a direct answer. He just smiles wider. "It's ,'cuz when I saw you in the art room, and got your attention, you gave a really cute squeak. Kesesesese." My face starts to burn after I hear the word 'cute' being directed towards me. At that, I decided to stay quiet for the rest of the ride.

About 20 minutes into the ride, he slows down and makes a right turn, pulling up to the local ice rink. "The awesome me has decided that we could hang out here. Francy-pants told me that you liked ice skating." the albino said as he got out. I just looked at the building and smiled. The ice rink here was pretty big, and they let people skate for free on the weekends.

When we got to the ticket area, they handed us out tickets and we entered the rink. We walked over to where they handed the skates. "Hey Matt. I thought you had your own skates?" asked the guy behind the counter, handing me the skates I had asked for. "Yeah, but this turned out to be a surprise." I say, pointing to Gilbert. "Well I hope you brought your A-game. Some guys rented the rink for 2 hour in 15 minutes. You gonna play?" asks the guy once Gilbert sits down to put his skates on. I stare at the guy for a minute before I get the message. "Is Ivan the one coming?" I ask, a small glint of amusement showing up on in my eyes. He just nods his head before getting to go to the staff room. As I sit down on the bench next to my white-haired friend, I start to chuckle a bit. This catches the unsuspecting albino off guard, and he gives me a questioning gaze. "What's so funny?" I just give him a small smirk before saying, "You'll see soon."

* * *

So today, as I am so awesome, I decided to take Birdie ice skating. Francy-pants told me that he really enjoyed it, so here we are. I'm really trying my hardest to get his trust, so then maybe he'll tell me about that light I saw in the art room.

When we get inside, we get our tickets and head over to where the skates are. "Hey Matt. I thought you had your own skates?" asks the guy, Tim by his unawesome name tag. Birdie tells him that all this was a surprise while pointing to my sexy self. I decide to sit down to lace the skates, but I see Birdie still standing and talking to Tim, a happy and excited smile on his face. When I see this, my heart gives a little jump, but then I start to feel anger, which seemed to be directed towards Tim. When _mein vogel_...er.. I mean Birdie, sits down on the bench, he gives a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" I ask him. He just gives me a smirk, which looked pretty damn cute, before saying, "You'll see soon." Sending shivers down my spine, I get up and walk over to the ice, trying to get rid of a blush that just decided to pop up. I step onto the ice, and the next thing I know I'm lying face down, Birdie's face looking down at me. "You alright there Gilbert?" I just nod my head as I get up. I get my ice legs after about 15 minutes, so I make my way around the rink a few times. Matthew is ahead of me, being as graceful as a bird on the ice. Before I know, his gracefulness stops as he too stops. He's looking at the exit, so I look as well. Standing there, at the skate booth, is none other than Ivan. I look to see Birdie waving him over. Ivan catches the movement and skates over to us, a small smile on his face. I start to skate over to Birdie, in case Ivan starts to do anything funny.

"Hello Matvey. I see you have decided to come over today," he states, a knowing smile on his face. "Yeah, Gilbert and I were just going to skate around, but with you here, I know it will be a fun evening," Birdie replies back. I feel my heart drop a little, anger rising slightly. It must have shown because I saw Ivan smirk at me when Matthew looked down. "Do you want to play a game today Matvey?" "Yup! I hope you're ready to lose," responded Mattie with a smirk on his face. Ivan just nodded his head and skated away, heading towards what looked like a locker room. "Is he allowed to go in there?" I asked, hoping for a no so that I could get him a in trouble. "Yeah, we both are. We're known here at the rink so we are allowed to do things some people can't."

About two minutes later, Ivan comes back out holding two hockey sticks and a puck. "You might want to sit down now Gilbert," says Birdie turning to look at me. I get a shocked look on my face before responding with a, "But why would I want to sit down Birdie?" "It will be safer for you there on the benches. Besides, this has to be a one on one game for it to be fair." "But Ivan is like, two people!" "Gilbert, that's a tad bit mean isn't it. Besides, I can take care of my self." I finally just nod my head and skate over to the benches where I see Tim sitting there, a thermos right next to him. I decided to angrily stare at the thermos when it falls down, spilling all of it's contents onto the benches and onto Tim himself. I snicker a bit as he tries his best to clean it up.

Having had some of my anger released, I turn back to the rink where I see Birdie and Ivan standing a staring at each other. As if they both shared a telepathic connections, they nod at the same time and both shot there hockey sticks at the puck.

* * *

Ivan and I stand there, staring into each others purple eyes. We both nod at each other and as if time slowed down, we both shot our hockey sticks towards the puck. He managed to grab at it before I could and skyrocket towards my net. Having gotten my muscles to listen to me, I shot after him trying tot steak the puck back. I shot towards the net, but I was quick enough to catch it and turn. I skated as fast as I could to his net but before I could make the shot, Ivan checked me, knocking me over onto the ice. I quickly got up but I was to late. He shot and made the goal. Ivan turned to look at me and small triumphant smile on his face. "What happened to making me lose, huh Matvey?" he asked. "Shut up." I respond. We set up and start again. In the last game, I shoot for his net, the puck with me. Having the score tied, all that was needed was for me to score one more goal, but as I was skating to the net, Ivan checked me once more. I didn't fall down immediately, but was pushed to the side. I finally fell down, but landed onto the sides of the panel. I tried to stop my fall with my arms but as I slid down, I felt a great pain go down my arm. As I sat there, I heard a call of my name but I barely heard it as I was staring the large cut on my arm.

"Birdie! All you alright? I saw you fall down and you wouldn't respond. Birdie?" asks Gilbert as he reaches to to grab my arm. I look up to watch his face when I feel a soothing sensation go from the beginning of my wound to the end of it. I start to move my head down to the wound but Gilbert grabs my head with his other hand. "Birdie look at me. I need to see if have a concussion." Finally he lets me look down at the wound it it is greatly smaller than what I had seen at first. "How did?... The cut was way bigger." I say, confusion and surprise written clearly on my face. "What are you talking about. The cut was like this when I came over." I can clearly see that he is lying but I don't push it any more.

* * *

So I was watching the game happening and let me tell you, Birdie can be such a BAMF when he want to. He was being all ninja-y as he was skating around getting goals here and there. When I saw Ivan push him into the side panel I immediately jumped onto the ice and skated to Birdie, who was sitting down just staring at him arm, seemingly in a daze. As I get closer, I notice there is blood on the side panel and on his arm. I grab his arm and get him to look at me. When he tries to look down, I grab his head and say that I have to check for a concussion. I finally let him look down but while I had his attention, I tried my best to heal most of the wound but not completely because I new Matthew would get suspicious of it. When he starts to question me, I try to play it off as if I don't know what he was talking about. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't push it. I help him get up and take him home. I get questioned by his father who looked like he wanted to kill me, but when I explain it was from a hockey game, he just gets a knowing look in his eyes and thanks me for bringing him home. I know that I will probably have to explain myself tomorrow so when I get home, I go to my room and think of how I will break the news to him.

**I know some of you people were expecting this yesterday, but I finally got a job and my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer after 9pm. I hope this is good, and remember to review!**


	5. i think i get it

_But I'm sure the cut was bigger before. _This was what I was thinking as I lay in my bed that night. My arm would sting if I moved it around, so I just lay there thinking.

Since it was only the beginning of winter break, I decided that I would confront Gilbert about what I saw, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. With this plan in mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep which was welcomed with open arms.

Instead of waking up late, I got up from bed at around 7, and I got ready. I decided to wear some normal jeans, a random concert T, my old converse, and a different hoodie. My old one was in my dads room, since he was good with a needle. Any who, as I was changing, I texted Gilbert and asked if he was awake. He said he had been awake for half an hour, so I asked if we could meet at the local coffee shop at 8:30. He agreed and then left, saying he had to get ready. Before I went, I left a note for dad to find telling him about where I was and by 8:15, I was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a coffee that sat right in-between my hands. As I sat there, I was wondering on how I was going to ask the question.

I am 98% sure that the cut was bigger and that he did something to it that made it heal so that I wouldn't have to get stitches or anything of the sort. But then again, I was worried that maybe I was crazy and it was just a mild concussion that made me think that. Having these thoughts on my mind, I subconsciously looked down to where the wound was and stared.

I don't know how long I was staring, but when I heard my voice get called, I looked up and saw that Gilbert was standing there looking at me. "Seems the awesome me finally has your attention." he said, His eyes looking directly at mine. He sat at the seat right across from mine, silence overtaking our little space. "Sorry, were you standing there long?" I asked, wanting to get to the question right away, but unable to. "No, I was at the front of the store ordering a coffee. Come on, let's go somewhere more private." he said standing up. I took this as a cue and followed him out of the little cafe.

We walked in silence for a while, just walking side by side, until we reached a small clearing at the park. It was surrounded by trees and there was a small stream that seemed to flow towards the big lake in the middle of the park. I liked it, it seemed nice and closed, private, but it didn't seem to choke you. I sat next to the little stream and looked at the frost that was at the edge, forming on the wet grass.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Gilbert from behind me, finally breaking the ice. "I know what I saw yesterday. The wound, I mean. I know it was a lot more serious before you came over to me. How did you do it?" I finally asked.

"Damnit. I thought that maybe you would forget." I here him mumble. "The reason it got smaller is because I used my power to make it less serious." He finally says after thinking it over. Before I could think, I said, "So you have them to." At this, I flung my hands to my mouth and covered them.

This seemed to have caught Gilbert's attention, because as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he crouched down to my level and stared into my eyes. "What did you say?" I just shook my head, saying "nothing" at the same time. "You said, and I quote, 'So you have them to.' Does this mean you have them to. Not just your brother?" "No! I don't know what you are talking about. And how do you know my brother has powers?" "You have to answer my question first. Do you have powers?" he replied, his face getting closer and closer to mine. He kept getting closer until his nose was touching mine. This just caused me to let out a squeak before I just said yes.

Having heard me, he jumped up and did a little dance. At first this surprised me, but then he slipped on the wet grass, falling on his but. This just got a small laugh out of me. He just looked at me and said, "That isn't funny! The awesome me does not fall, I was just checking to make sure gravity still worked!" At this, I just laughed out louder. Gilbert finally just gave a smirk before laughing along with me.

When we finally calmed down, he came over and sat next to me. "So, what _is_ your power?" I asked, curiosity getting the better me. "I can control water. That is how I was able to help you yesterday. I just sped up the healing process using your water molecules."* he replied quickly after before asking his own question of, "What about yours?" "I can control fire and heat in general, that's how I am able to were only a hoodie at any time of the year." I said lifting my arm so he could see it compared to his jacket. "Can I see?" he asked me. I responded with, "only if you show me yours first." a smile clearly on my face.

* * *

Birdie was looking at me with a smile when he said I had to show mine first. I just got up and walked over to the little stream. "Come here," I called back at him. He got up and came over to where I was standing. "Just watch," I said before I held my hand over the water. I let my thoughts drift as I saw the water lift. I separated some from the stream and held it in my arms. Letting my thoughts come a little closer, I started to form an image in my mind, that also showed in the waters shape. I started thinking of wings and a beak and two little eyes. When I looked back at the water, I saw that it was in the shape of Gilbird. I got more control on the water and I froze the first few small layers of the water on top, which did me a bit. All throughout the thing, I could feel Birdie watching me.

When I finally looked at him, he had a look of amazement in his eyes. I gave him a smirk and I handed the little bird to his hands, our fingers brushing. Now, I am NOT a preteen lovesick schoolgirl, so I so did not blush and I was NOT squealing inside my head.

After a while, I broke the silence, "So... Can I see what your power now?" He looked at me with a bit of fear flashing in his eyes every now and then, but it seemed like confidence was overtaking the fear. He handed ice Gilbird back. "Stand back," he warned. I did as I was told and I was amazed at what I saw.

He closed his eyes a little before I saw something in his hand light up. At first it looked like a firefly, but then it grew bigger and I saw that it was a flame. I grew bigger until it was the size of a notebook. I then saw that it started to hover a bit more in the air until it was about a foot in the air, Some of the fire started to separate from the rest until there were three little fires next to each other. The one to the far left must have turned really hot because its color changed from orange to a bright blue and turned into a small sphere.

The fire that was in the middle turned into a medium sized ring and hovered over the sphere. The last one turned into a ring as well and made its way over to the middle ring. From where I was standing, it looked like a bulls eye. "That is awesome," I said in awe as I stared at it. He just gave a small proud smile before he nodded his head slightly to make the fire go out. "When the others here this..." I muttered to myself. Birdie must have heard me because when I looked at him, his gaze was questioning. "There are...more?"

* * *

"There are...more?" I asked. When I hear Gilbert muttering about how the others would something if they heard about this, my curiosity got the better of me. He turned look at me and I gave him what I hoped looked like a questioning gaze. It must have worked because when his mouth opened up, all that came out was a small and barely noticeable, "yeah."

After staring a bit more at him, he finally gave a small sigh before beginning. "You see, we two are not the only ones. There is an entire community of us Beings that coexist with the Strugglers. I found out about your brother because he came out and told Arthur, who himself is a Being."

Hearing these words, I started to become really confused. "Beings? Strugglers? I don't think I understand, Gilbert." I say before I can let my thoughts get to tangled together.

"Oh! S-sorry. I completely forgot to explain what those meant," he responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly in the process. "A Being is someone who is a descendent of the gods. There were many gods when the earth was still young. Before scientists found 'human' bones, there were these Demi-god type things, somewhat like children of the gods. They looked like modern humans, but each had there own little powers. When they died after about a 200 year life span, there powers along with anything that they owned turned into a sort of energy that was returned to there host god. Eventually, the gods decided to take a break and stopped creating the demi-gods, letting nature make its wave. When humans first showed up, the gods thought that they would let them suffer for taking over there home, but decided to help them when the humans started to worship them, appearing occasionally to keep them believing. Up until the beginning of civilizations like Mesopotamia and other early civilizations, the gods only stayed close enough to help them. Then they started taking a liking to the people and eventually they had kids."

"Okay, I think I understand what a Being is now, but what about Strugglers? Are they the powerless people? And are they called Strugglers because they go through life without powers?" I asked, my voice getting a little irritated because of the arrogant sounding name Beings gave the powerless.

"Yes, Strugglers are people that are powerless, but no, they are not named because of it. They are named that because they struggle on who to side with. Either the good beings, us, or the bad beings who also coexist with them. The bad ones lie to the Strugglers, telling them that if they help them, they will gain unimaginable power and fame. And then in the end, they either kill them or keep them prisoner."

"Why do they want to hurt people?" I asked, my voice full of concern. "They think that they are superior to the powerless. That if they get enough to submit or die, then they will get the power they crave. It's sick, but it happens." Gilbert says, disgust clearly on his face.

Seeing that look on his face, I decided it didn't look right on his features. Wanting it off his face, I went and changed the topic. "Come on Gilbert, lets go to my house. It's starting to get colder." "You don't have to keep calling me Gilbert, just Gil will do, or better yet, Your Awesomeness. Besides, I thought you said you could wear your hoodie through any kind of weather?" _Gil_ shot back. I just gave him a little smirk before replying, "I never said it was cold. You on the other hand, are shivering."

* * *

We decided to leave the park to go to Birdie's house. When we got to the houses door, my nose was a slight pink from the cold and my hands were like ice. Birdie on the other hand, looked completely comfortable, his face a warm peachy color. Seeing that, I looked at his eyes which were a dark purple blue and then his hair, a soft warm butter yellow. I know I sound like a schoolgirl but with the snow that was starting to fall, he looked like an angel. This effect was ruined however when someone opened the door.

* * *

Having reached the door to my house, I had to look through my pocket for my keys. It only took about a few seconds, but I could feel eyes staring at my head. Without putting my head up, I looked at Gilbert through my eyelashes. I could see his maple leaf red eyes staring at me. I quickly studied his facial features, seeing a very faded scare over his left eye, and nice cheekbones. Then I looked up to his wild mess of white hair. You would think that they would make him look older, but all it did was give him a mischievous feel. All in all, he looked like a good looking snow spirit with the snow falling around him.

Just as I was about to put my head up to unlock the door, it opened to reveal Alfred. Before Gil or I could say a thing, Alfred shouted. "MATTIE! DAD WOULDN'T TELL ME WERE YOU WERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED MY NINJAS! OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TAKE MATTIE?!" The last question was directed to Gil, who just stood there, confusion clearly written on his face.

***alright, so I don't know if this is actually true, but for the story, it is**

**Okay, so I know you people were expecting this Saturday, but I was out of town and Sunday, I didn't get home until 11 pm. I hope you enjoyed it, it was a little longer. Also, next maybe 2 chapters will be from Alfie's point of view. **

**If this offended anybody for any reason, sorry. Please review and favorite!**


	6. how Alfred

"Alfred! It's only 12 in the afternoon, so I wasn't kidnapped by ninjas! And I told dad not to tell you."

"But I'm the hero, so I have to know where my brother is at all times!"

"I am right here at the door talking with you. Gilbert, this is my brother Alfred. Alfred, this is Gilbert. Now come along Gilbert, oh and Alfred, I am walking up the stairs and turning towards my room." I responded back as I dragged Gil with me to my room, Alfred looking at me from below the stairs.

As I opened the door to my room, I headed over to my bed and sat down. Gilbert sat on the swivel chair that was parked right next to my laptop. "You were only gone for a few hours, why was he worried?" questioned Gil, starting to spin the chair. "He's been protective of me since I was around 12." I reply, looking up to the ceiling. "How come?" he questioned back. "There was this accident. You see, when my mom died, my dad started to drink, trying to ease the pain. Well, one day, when we came home from school, we found him unconscious on the ground. We were really scared so we called 911 and they took him to the hospital. They told us that if we had found him later, he would of died of alcohol poisoning. But since he wasn't completely safe at home, they made us go home with our aunt. She was really strict and always came up with excuses to punish us." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Alfred asked if she loved us, and she got angry and slapped Alfred in the face. I got scared and decided to walk to the hospital instead of stay the night at our aunts house. It was snowing when I got outside, and by the time I was about a mile from the hospital, the snow was up to my waist. I was really tired, so I thought that I would rest, but I started to get sleepy. I was rubbing my hands together to try to get them warm, and when I pulled them apart, I saw a little flame in my hands. This kept me warm for awhile, but then sleep started to pull me under. All I remember is seeing the flame go out and then waking up in the hospital. Dad and Alfred thought I was a goner, so they started to get a little protective of me, since they didn't want to loose me."

After finishing my story, I looked to Gil to see his expression. "I see. So he just wants to protect you." "Yeah. At first, it was just me, but then, after he discovered he could fly, he decided to become everyone's hero." "Well, at least we know now he won't turn into on of the bad beings." Gilbert offered offhandedly. "You said that there were other beings. Can I meet them?" I asked, my curiosity back. "Sure, just not right now. We can meet them tomorrow, there is supposed to be a meeting tomorrow. I have to go now, but I will pick you up tomorrow okay?" Gilbert said, getting up from his seat in the chair. Without another word, he led himself to the front door, and left.

_Wow, I can't believe I will get to meet another person who is just like me tomorrow. _Mattie thought as he lied down to take a nap

Alfred F. Jones. That my good man, is my name, and I am everyone's hero. It is my job to protect all you citizens from the hands of evil. And you will never believe what! I have the heroic ability to fly really really fast. Okay, so I was around 14 years when I found out I could fly. I had been walking home from school, limping a bit because when I came out to my friends, they started beating me and calling me mean names. I was dragging my body home, taking my shortcut under the bridge when I noticed the water had risen a few feet. It had rained pretty hard the day before so the water was rushing pretty fast so it looked like I wouldn't be able o swim in it for awhile. I looked up to see the bridge above was void of any actual people.

When I got to the other side, I noticed a shadow on the ground and looked up to see a woman, around her mid twenties on the outer part of the bridge. She had a small smile on her face with her her flowing back, head facing the wind. Her arms were out and it looked she was just enjoying the breeze but could see her leaning slightly forward before plummeting down to the earth. The bridge was a good 35 feet and if it had been a normal day, the drop wouldn't kill her, probably injure her badly, but not kill. But since the water was a rushing river and since the water wasn't very deep, even with the risen water level, the drop would cause her to lose consciousness and the water would drown her.

As I saw her falling her, my instinct told me to try and catch her. I knew that I wouldn't be of any help since she was falling directly in the middle of the river, but my gut told me to do it anyway. Just as I reached the edge, I took one more step, fully deciding that I would just try to catch her as she reached the bottom. What I wasn't expecting was to jump in the air and shooting towards her falling form. I reached her just as her hair reached the water. I hovered there for a bit until the shock left me, and I flew back to the grass. When I looked down, I saw that she had passed out but was starting to come to.

When she saw me, she gave a surprised yelp. "Where am I? Is this heaven? Am I dead yet?" she asked me. I shook my head before saying, "No, you aren't dead. I was here to save you." She gave me really angry look before pushing me away. "I didn't want to be saved. I want to be dead. I want to leave this hell hole." "Why? Aren't there people you are going to miss? People who will miss you?" I questioned, my face calm as I talked to her. "I don't want to live my life anymore. I hate my job, the love of my life left me and since I didn't to feel the pain anymore, I became an alcoholic. I had a one night stand and my so-called friends left me. The only people I will miss would probably be my dad, but they stuck him in jail years ago. I don't have anyone to lean on and I can't keep living like this anymore." she told me, tears falling down her eyes.

"You can always quit your job and find a new one. Your 'friends' weren't really friends if they left you, and you can visit your dad. You can make your life better if you just let yourself. I came out to some 'friends' who beat me everyday, the one I had a crush on being the leader. You think I like getting the shit beat out of me every single day. I am living because I promised I would protect my brother after he nearly died 2 years ago. If I can keep moving forward, you can too. I still haven't lived and felt the life of an adult, but I have had some tough times as well, but there is still lots of things worth living for. You can always find someone who really is the love of your life and get married. Wear a dress at your wedding and dance the night away with them. Your still young, and I know I am too, but we both have something waiting for us in the future." After my speech, I left her to think of what I just said and that night, I am happy to say, I didn't see her on the news.


	7. explain yourself!

Today was the day that I would be meeting the rest of the beings in our town. Gilbert had texted me earlier saying that he would be picking me up at around 11. I tried to sleep in, but the knowledge that I would be meeting people the same as me, kept me wide awake. At around 10, I got up, changed into a forest green shirt, some black jeans and my ever present red hoodie. I went downstairs and made some toast for my hungry self and waited. I noticed it was on 10:30 so I turned the television on, hoping to distract myself from the clock. It worked for about a few seconds but every time I looked, time seemed to slow down. I swear that the clock went backwards three times. When the clock turned 10:50, the doorbell rang, and I all but walked towards the door. I tried to calm myself before I opened the door to gaze at the person behind it.

There at the door was Gilbert, leaning boredly against the door frame. "Your ready?" he asked as he pointed his head towards his car. "Yeah, I told my dad earlier that I was going out." "Did you tell Alfred?" "Yes and no. I told him I was going to hang out with you, but didn't say were." I say, pointing my head upstairs. "Cool. Now let's go, or do you not want to meet the others?" Gil jokingly says, pulling me towards his car.

He drives us around for about 20 minutes, until we end up in the part of the city with the more run down buildings. He stops at one that looks to be made completely of bricks and and metal support beams. We go over to the front door and head to what looks like a supply closet. Gilbert opens the door to reveal a metal gate that leads to an elevator of sorts. He pulls the lever ("PULL THE LEVER! [yos masteer]) and the contraption starts moving down with a jolt. I grab onto Gil's arm. Afraid that the machine might break. As I look at the moving wall, I hear a chuckle. I look up and then down noticing that I was holding on to Gil. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly let go with a whispered "Sorry." "Don't worry. I mean, it's not everyday a cute guy hangs onto your arm." he says with a chuckle. I blush at the compliment and stay quiet for the rest of the ride.

We finally reach the designated floor and Gilbert stops the elevator. I opens the door to reveal a big room probably around the size of have an Olympic size pool. Once I get used to the big feeling, I notice that the things that cover the floor. One corner of the large room is covered in pillows, the floor, the two walls, and even the ceiling. In the center of the pillow area is a block pit. "That over there," Gilbert says pointing towards the corner, grabbing my attention, "is the 'safety' area. It's were people who fly, have super strength, or control things with there minds practice. Sometimes, there are people who practice fighting there too."

He then grabs my rooms and leads me to the other side of the room. "The rest of the rooms is where we hang out and stuff, you know, play video games or pull pranks." He drags me to another door that leads to a stairwell. We head up again and this time, it is to a hallway with some rooms scattered here and there along the wall. There is a room painted red, another painted blue. I see one that is white and another that is purple. "The red one is the practice room for those who have heat or light powers. The blue one is for water or plant types. The white one is for the sound, imagination, and shadow powers. The purple one is for mind powers, like telekinesis and telepathy."

"When do we get to meet the others?" I asked, starting to get just a little bit impatient. "Don't worry Birdie, you'll meet them in a few minutes. We have meeting scheduled for today anyway. Come on, I'll lead you to them." Gil said, a smirk on his face as he led me up yet another flight of stairs. When we arrived, I could her muffled talking coming from the only door on the third floor. "You might want to cover you ears," Gil warned. I just nodded my head and in fact, did cover my ears.

When he opened the door, what I saw _and_ heard amazed me. A whole bunch of people were gathered around a table, each shouting trying to be heard over the people next to them. I looked around to survey the people as my ears got used to the loud noise. I saw a lot of people from around town and school. At one side, I saw Lars sitting next to his older sister Belle, the one who now worked at the flower shop I first took him too. Surprisingly, I saw Lovino at the other end of the table, right next to his brother Feli, who was a year behind us. Feli was sitting next to Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, while Lovi ("Not mu fucking name!") was yelling at Ludwig. I tried to look around for more people that I knew, but Since everyone was yelling and moving around, I couldn't tell who was who. At the other end of the table though, I saw... Alfred. He was sitting next to his boyfriend Im Yong Soo, and both of them were having a conversation with each other. "Come on," stated Gil as he grabbed my wrist, "we have to get there attention, and I know the funnest was of doing it." He dragged me over to Alfred, who by now, saw me and was looking at me with surprise in his eyes.

When we arrived, he just sat there, dumbfounded. "Hey, Yong Soo. I need a favor. Can you get everyone to shut up?" Gil asked the Korean. He just nodded his head before standing up. Gilbert immedietly covered his ears and motioned me to do the same. I did once more cover my ears, and that was when I heard the muffled sound of something loud. I turned to look at the asian, and saw that he was facing the crowd with his mouth open. Everyone had there hands up to their ears and were all cowering at the noise Yong Soo was making. After a few seconds, everyone was facing the maker of the noise, while being quiet, scared that is they made another noise, they would receive the same consequence.

Everyone was looking trying to see who caused Yong to make the loud noise. "Does the Awesome Me have you attention?" I asked. Everyone was now looking towards me, and everyone who was unawesome rolled there eyes, which was everyone but Birdie, his brother and his brothers boy-toy, er I mean _boyfriend_. "Why the bloody hell did you make the git yell." asked Arthur, the British ass, from across the table. "Because it was the only fun way to get your attention, dumbass." "Why you little wanker! I a-," "Sorry to cut you off Igster, but I have an important announcment." Everybody turned to look at me to listen to what I have to say.

"Alright, I want you people to meet Matthew. He is a being!" I shout out as I wave my arm in Birdie's direction. They all turn to look at him before they start whispering to each other, the air becoming tense. "Come on! Don't be unawesome! If you have questions, just ask them!" I yelled to them. "What time was he born?" "What is his power?" "Are you sure he's a being?" "Why did you bring him?" "One at a fucking time bastards!" shouted Lovino, trying to be heard over everyone else. "Thank you Mr. Mustache," "STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMNIT!" "Now, please, one question at a time. Panda Man, you first." I said, pointing my finger at Yao Wang, a Chinese guy who graduated from school last year and now worked at the Chinese restaurant in town. "What time was he born?" "He was born a- er, Birdie... What time were you born?" I asked, as I hadn't asked the day before.

"Midnight, why?" Mattie said. I repeated his answer to the rest of the people, who all seemed to relax at the knowledge of a midnighter. Mattie asked, "Why is that important?" as he looked at Yao. "Most, if not all beings born at midnight, never go over to the bad side. Those not born at midnight almost always go to the bad side and are always trying to get rid us." he answered. "Alright, next question."

M-Mattie is a... a being? But he never told me. I mean, I'm his brother, why didn't he tell me, or at least dad? Why did he keep something this big away from us? Not only that, but he told the Albino Gilbert, who I know for sure he didn't meet until just a few days ago. "What time was he born?" is the first question I heard. I muttered 'midnight' before I heard Mattie whisper it to Gilbert, who then tells everyone else. I hear voices from further away who start to explain why it was so important.

"What is his power?!" yelled Iggy. "Yeah, Mattie, what _is_ your power?" I said, forcing a clueless smile to my face. "I-I can control f-fire." he stuttered out to me. "Dude! That's awesome! Can you show me?" I ask, my slight curiosity making my voice sound more genuine. He just nodded his head before holding his hand out to me. I looked down and saw him open his fist, and saw a small fire nestled in-between the crooks of his hand. He then closed his hand before pulling it back to his side. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me in a small whisper. I nod my head, the smile still on my face, before I grab him by his upper arm and walk him out of the big room. We walk down the hall until we are at the end. "Are you mad at me?" he asked me, never looking me in the face, just at his shoes. "Mad, no. Betrayed, yes. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my emotion finally showing itself with my voice. "Because, I t-thought that i-if I hid it, I could at least t-try to be n-normal." "I am your brother goddamnit! I am the one who is supposed to help take some of the burden off you shoulders! How can I help you if you don't trust me enough to tell me." "B-but I _do_ trust you. I didn't tell you because I am a coward. I did not want to feel the same pain you did before we moved here, just because you were a tad different!" he says back to me, tears starting to slowly roll down his face. "How long?" I asked, closing my eyes to ready myself for his answer. "Huh?" "How. Long?" I restated, starting to lose my patience. "12." "What?" "I was 12 when I discovered it. The day I got caught in the snow, I summoned some fire a few minutes before I blacked out." "Why now? Why after years of silence, have you decided to tell us? " "I k-kinda caught G-Gilbert when he muttered something about there being others. Even though I knew you had powers, I still felt alone. When I learned there we more beings, I jumped at the chance. I didn't know you were part of this, so I decided that after I came out of hiding to strangers, I would have enough courage to tell you. I'm sorry." he knelt his head back down towards the floor and tried to make it look like he wasn't crying. I felt my anger wipe away and I reached forward to pull him into a hug. "Look, I'm sorry I got angry, but like I said. I am your brother and I am supposed to help you in whatever. I promised Mom after she died that I would help you in anyway I can, and I don't feel like breaking that promise over a small fear." I feel him start to cry freely, but it was short and when he finished, he looked up to me. "I'm sorry I made you break your promise to Mom. I promise to tell you when I have trouble." "Apology accepted, but you still know that you have to tell dad." I say, holding him now at arms length.

"I know, I promise to tell him when we get home today." He says, looking a bit frightened at the idea of having to tell dad. "Don't worry so much, I am going to help you get through it." I say, giving him a warm smile and a little thumbs up. "Now come on. I bet they still have questions for you, or at least I know you have some for them." He nods his head and starts to follow behind me as I head back into the room.

**Yes, I know all of you probably want me dead for making yall wait for months. My only excuse was at the beginning I had signed up for my high schools marching band, so I had to go to practice. That I have added school to that, I am slowly losing my creativity to the hands of school, but do not fear. I have enough coffee and crazy friends to help me keep my imagination, so I will hopefully post the next chapter either Saturday, or next Wednesday. Also, I have been a real idiot and I forgot that I could get some of you to follow me on Tumblr. Please follow if you enjoy Hetalia, occasional Night Vale, occasional Supernatural and just plain randomness. My URL is ' awesomestworlddominator '. please review**


End file.
